


I Got All I Need

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian and Mickey don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight, as long as they have each other.





	

“You almost ready?” Ian called from the living room. He straightened his tie and checked his teeth in the cracked bathroom mirror, running his tongue over them.

Mickey was in the bedroom, slicking his hair back into his signature quaff that rivaled Elvis’s. He chewed his lip in concentration.

“Hey, you ready?” Ian asked again, this time standing in the doorway. “Damn,” he said with a grin, admiring his boyfriend from behind.

Mickey flicked him off and focused on his shirt sleeves. “Up or down?”

Ian sighed, coming over to stand behind him. He reached up to fix his collar. “This is what’s taking you so long?”

“I’m trying to look nice here, man,” Mickey gritted, finally deciding to just shove them up his muscled arms like he always did. He turned in Ian’s arms. “It’s date night,” he shrugged.

Ian smiled, kissing Mickey on the cheek. He loved hearing those words come out of his mouth, among other ones he would probably hear later if all went well. “And I appreciate it, Mick, but I liked you before you even wore sleeves.”

Mickey raised both eyebrows at the redhead, just about done with his shit. “We doing this or not?”

Ian perked up and grabbed him excitedly by the shoulders, guiding him out of the room. “Yes, yes! C'mon!”

Mickey had to laugh at Ian’s eagerness. They’d been talking about this all week, and now it was Friday night and they really needed this. Things had been tough with Ian struggling to find and keep a job for long, and with Mickey’s record prospects weren’t any better on his end either. But they were scraping by and surviving together.

Mickey turned and pulled Ian close to him, hoping to soak in some of his excess energy. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before, but it was different back then. Maybe he was making it a bigger deal than it was, but he couldn’t be in the moment and not reflect on how much things had changed.

Ian stared into Mickey’s eyes. He looked like he was thinking and trying not to look like he was, making his forehead wrinkle. He smoothed his thumb on the bridge of his nose, ironing out the unnecessary tension. He had let him know how guilty he felt for everything that had happened and didn’t happen. Of course Mickey wouldn’t let him just blame himself, and that actually made him feel better. He could always count on Mickey to always try so hard to make him happy. Even though they had moved past all of it, every now and then it helped to just reaffirm why all of it was worth it. Hence the start of date nights.

“What do you want to do first?” Ian asked, burying his nose in Mickey’s neck and pecking kisses there.

Mickey’s breath caught a little, but his body pushed into the affection. “We have all night.”

Ian nodded, placing a final kiss behind Mickey’s ear that made him shiver. He moved away to the kitchen then came back with two shots of whiskey. He stopped at the table and turned up the radio that he’d set up there. He handed Mickey a glass and they clinked them together before throwing them back. They both hissed at the burn, laughing nervously.

“Dinner or dancing?” Ian grinned, raising an eyebrow. He was already moving to the music despite asking what Mickey wanted.

Mickey snorted as Ian started getting more into it, thrusting his hips and moving his arms towards him. “I think the leftover spaghetti can wait.”

Ian nodded in agreement, finally taking Mickey’s hands and moving them both to the music. It was some new song that probably played every hour on the hour, but it had a good beat and a vibe that matched their mood. They danced silly, then gradually their moves turned sexier the closer they got. They took turns in each others arms, moving their bodies together until they were hot. Mickey held onto Ian’s hips and watched him dance. He loved seeing Ian in the zone, and he could definitely dance better than him. He looked in control and out of control all at once. It was even hotter when he met Mickey’s eyes, looking hungry and in love if that was even possible. But Mickey felt it and he needed him.

Ian let Mickey push him down on the couch, ignoring the music and what they had been doing before. He covered his mouth, kissing him hard and holding him with his weight. He untucked his shirt and pulled it open, snapping a button off and sending it flying. His hands ran all over his chest through the white tank he wore underneath, as they continued to makeout furiously.

Mickey sucked and bit at Ian’s neck, grinding his cock against his until the friction had them groaning loudly. Ian’s hand found its way into his jeans and Mickey cried out, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn’t end this too soon. He brought Ian’s hand to his mouth, spitting on it while working his pants open more. Ian quickly grasped him again, stroking him relentlessly til he was spilling between them with a low growl. Mickey dropped to his knees easily, as they were wobbly, and sucked Ian’s dick until it was wet enough. He turned, shoving his pants past his thighs, then feverishly lowered himself into Ian’s lap with his help. Ian moaned so loud when he bottomed out, Mickey thought he would come again. He rode Ian like he was giving him a lap dance, and Ian’s thrusts were deep and effective.

Finally Ian came with a shout, filling Mickey til it spilled out. He helped him off and they laid there panting.

“Fuck,” Ian sighed.

Mickey hummed, pulling Ian into a kiss he couldn’t refuse no matter how out of breath.

“So much for ‘we got all night’,” he chuckled.

Mickey grinned, “Still do.” He brushed Ian’s sweaty hair from his face.

Ian kissed Mickey’s palm. “What now?”

“What fucking else is there?” Mickey asked, barely registering the song playing. He wasn’t really annoyed, he just couldn’t think of anything that would top just being close to Ian. “I got all I need. I got you,” he said quieter against Ian’s chest. He didn’t remember him taking his shirt off, but the contact felt good.

Ian smiled, unable to deny how good it made him feel that Mickey considered him better than anything else. He kissed his forehead, nose, and lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mickey answered without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven’t heard Sia’s Cheap Thrills, I suggest you listen to it and the whole This is Acting album :) lol this somehow got away from me very quickly but I’m okay with that


End file.
